


Easier with Time

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex first met Clark, seducing him had taken quite a bit of effort.  But, like everything, it had become much easier with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier with Time

## Easier with Time

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : When Lex first met Clark, seducing him had taken quite a bit of effort. But, like everything, it had become much easier with time. Written in response to Irana's challenge on LJ. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing but fuzzy, warm feelings in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Thanks to the wonderful Sev1970 and The Clex Factor for betaing for me yet again. 

* * *

Considering the sheer number of people who had graced Lex Luthor's bed during his teens and early twenties, many thought of him as a master of seduction, but the truth was, it was only in recent years that he had refined his seduction routine to a fine science. 

Let's face it. With a last name like 'Luthor', Lex hadn't needed to bother with seduction, especially during his younger years. The women, and yes, even the men, would line up to have a chance to be with him. The problem was that those people were only after Lex's money, his name, or even his father. Therefore, most were sent away with a lovely parting gift -- diamond earrings or cufflinks -- the following day. 

It wasn't until the day Lex had been banished to Smallville -- the day that his life was saved by that beautiful angel of a boy that would soon become his best friend -- that Lex Luthor became a student of the fine art of seduction. 

It should have been easy. Clark was young, innocent, and clueless. 

Enter one bright, red, beautiful, fully-loaded, American-made truck -- which was promptly returned, with an apology and a promise of friendship. 

Maybe getting Clark Kent into his bed wasn't going to be easy after all. 

How exactly did one go about seducing a farm-raised teenaged boy with good, wholesome family values? A boy who wanted nothing from him but friendship? 

Hmmm, now that Lex thought about it. Maybe that could be his way into Clark's bed. After all, friends fucked, didn't they? At least in Metropolis they did. 

And so Lex took every opportunity to spend time with Clark, help him with his problems, listen to his issues. When opportunities arose, he would use his money and influence to help the Kent family out of debt, to help Clark's other friends, to help the workers in his own plant. 

Well, we all know how well that worked out. 

The general populace of Smallville trusted him less and less, Clark lied to him more and more, and Lex had begun to think that for the first time in his life he wouldn't be getting what he wanted. 

In the end, when he had just about given up all hope of seducing Clark, all it had taken was a run-in with a meteor mutant. As soon as the doctor had finished bandaging Lex's chest and left them alone in the hospital room, Clark had been all over him. After a frenzied bout of sex, Clark had run away -- in retrospect, probably to Brazil and back -- and had avoided Lex for the next week. 

But now, Lex knew exactly what he needed to do. 

And if from that point on meteor mutants appeared on a weekly basis in Smallville, it certainly wouldn't be Lex's fault. 

But it definitely would be his pleasure. 

* * *

Fast forward to the present day... 

Clark and Lex had by now shared twenty years of friendship, which included seventeen years of fucking like bunnies, and as of tonight, fourteen years of marriage. Throughout that time, their desire for each other had never waned, and seducing Clark had become infinitely easier. 

And although Lex's vulnerability still turned Clark on, it was his small, almost seemingly careless gestures that made Clark nearly vibrate with need. In his machinations over the last several weeks to plan the perfect anniversary for Clark, to recreate the event that had first seduced Clark into his hospital bed, Lex had all but forgotten that simple fact. 

So instead of a big, intense production, seducing Clark their anniversary night had been quite simple. 

Standing across the room from Clark, all it took was a certain angle of Lex's head, and a particular quirk of his lips, and Lex could tell from the way Clark was shifting uncomfortably that his husband was already hardening in his trousers. 

Testing his theory, Lex slowly slid his gaze down Clark's body, enjoying the view. Even through Clark's tuxedo, Lex could still see the outline of Clark's abs. His gaze skimmed down further, lingering on Clark's crotch before roaming down the toned thighs, and eventually tracing a lazy path back up to Clark's face again. 

When Lex's gaze again met Clark's, his lips spread into a knowing smirk, which he attempted to hide behind a glass of champagne as he sipped slowly from his flute. 

Bingo, Lex thought, as he endeavored to turn things up an extra notch. 

Seemingly ignoring Clark's reaction, Lex flicked out his tongue to lick the taste of the champagne from his upper lip. 

And that, it seemed, was the final straw. 

Lex nearly laughed out loud as he saw Clark nod a curt goodbye to Lois, and make his way through the crowd as quickly as he could without launching into superspeed. 

Lex quietly withdrew his cell phone from his pocket, speed-dialing his contact at Belle Reve. Yep, they'd be leaving the reception early tonight, so there would be no need for the planned escape and recapture of a meteor mutant after all. 

Superman's services were already engaged for the night. 


End file.
